sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Tachibana Amber / Relationships
This page lists friends, family and other relationships of the character Tachibana Amber, a main character of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family *'Tachibana Hanae:' Tachibana Hanae is Amber's aunt who lives in Hisakata. She owns the well-known bakery "Tachibana's Tropica". She acts like a mother-like figure towards Amber, even gives her advices and cares for her a lot. Since her sister and her sister's husband are both busy with their jobs and don't have the time to raise a child, Hanae took care of Amber when she was still very young. *'Tachibana Hinata:' Tachibana Hinata is Amber's mother. She lives in Hisakata Downtown and works as an artist. She is quite known around Japan and even in some other countries. She has to travel a lot for her job, she couldn't take care for Amber when she was still a child. Due to that, Amber lives with her aunt instead. Besides being an artist, Hinata is also known to be quite successful at selling jewelries. *'Tachibana Kenshin:' Tachibana Kenshin is Amber's father. He works as a pilot and hardly has got the time to see his family. Due to that, Amber deeply desires to show her father how much she has grown whenever he gets the chance to return. However, she might despair a little if she finds out that he can't come and see her after all. When Amber was younger, Kenshin taught Amber how to play the piano. Friends *'Yuuki Ririan:' Ririan is Amber's best friend since childhood. Ririan's family owns a ranch that isn't too far away from the bakery where Amber lives. When she was younger, Amber and her aunt always visited the ranch and soon she and Ririan became friends. Today, the two are known as a "popular duo" at their school. Both girls are considered as very reliable and gentle. And even though they may not agree on everything, they are a great team who work together almost perfectly. Amber sometimes says that she and Ririan are almost as close as if they were sisters. *'Minotori Ema:' Amber and Ema have known each other even before the both became Guardian Angels. The two first met at a concert, were Amber was supposed to play her favorite tune on the piano and Ema was part of a ballet group that would perform later on. Sadly, Amber was unable to participate because of personal issues. After that, the two have only met on the streets, even though they probably didn't recognize each other. Yet, after Ema became a Guardian Angel, Amber remembered her and was surprised that they'd never realized a friend was just passing by. *'Amashiro Kiyomi:' *'Akabayashi Rubi:' *'Aoba Sapphie:' *'Itou Ami:' *'Momozaki Rikka:' Acquaintances *'Estrella:' Estrella is the keeper of the orange rainbow. Thanks to Estrella's powers Amber was able to transform into the Guardian Angels of light, Guardian Angel Aurorae. Amber met Estrella the day she became the Angel of elegant light for the first time. Both of them have a very elegant and graceful personality, which usually goes well together. However, Estrella feels like Amber's missing something. Something keeps her from using her full potential. Estrella works hard to support Amber to find what she's missing and grow to become the beautiful person she is supposed to be. *'Nobumoto Rosuke:' *'Takagi Chris:' References Category:Relationships